legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow
The Hollow are a remnants of the undead army left behind after the Lightwar. These damned souls had formed up a sort of nation of their own under the leadership of the Bone king and as such he has absolute power in whatever territory in the north they occupy. Structure and laws. Structure The Hollow have united under the rule of the Bone king and view him as thier absolute leader. A hirearchy however still exists. At the top sits the Bone king, followed by his advisors. The Head lich, the Generalissimo and the Undertaker. After that, come the rest of the undead. The Head Lich is the handpicked by the king to lead the rest in research and development of the dark arts and maintaining the Call of the king. The Generalissimo is the one in charge of the undead army that roams the wastes and represents the military and navy (if one exists) in the small council. The Undertaker represents the artisans, craftsmen, artists, poets and others that have talents among the awoken undead. He is tasked to make sure their voice is heard and that they are kept busy. Laws The Bone king holds absolute power in his domain and as such, he holds the power to make, change or discard laws as he sees fit. Due to the nature of them being undead, there are no succession laws for the crown. The laws are surprisingly lax due to crime among the undead being non-existant There are a few laws however, aimed at interaction with the living who venture into the Hollow's domain. If they are friendly, they are allowed limited acess into the land, but must be turned away at certain points. If they show hostility, they are to be put to the sword. If they are a necromancer, they are to be brought before the king. History Awakening. No one can pinpoint the exact moment of the Awakening. But the most popular theory is that it happened sometime after the start of the Lightwar. Among the hordes of demons and other monstrers, Kodan had deployed undead in his army. While a large amound of them were mindless and disposable, schollars note a pack of undead that worked as a cohesive unit. Sending entire regiments fleeing with their marshal prowess and horrid vision. Many thought that this was a new kind of undead soldier created by the necromancers. In reality it was something else. An undead soldier had somehow regained his memories and personality. Hiding it at first, he began to spread this to his bretheren in the hordes. He slowly build his own power base among them and eventually took to leading them. The necromancers noticed but didnt care since they were performing their job rather well. Breaking free As their numbers grew, the time for open rebelion was drawing near. Thats when it happened. The Lightwar was lost. Kodan lay slayn and the necromancers were in chaos wondering what to do. That was their moment to strike. Under the cover of night, the undead slew their overseers, their souls sealed away in phylacteries. Proclaiming their freedom from their grasp and taking whatever of the mindless hordes they can with them, they journeyed deep into the frozen wastes. Coronation of a new king Deep into the wastes, near the side of a mountain, that same undead that had awoken first among them, planted his sword in the ground. Soon enough construction of a fortress began. Among the numbers of awakened were not only soldiers, but builders, engineers and stonecutters. Once the citadel was complete, the soldier was proclaimed king. His first order of buisiness? Take the souls of those necromancers and assend them into lichdom, but bend their will to serve him. Not many of them were keen on the idea and tried to strike back with their newfound power, but a strong will and a matching power of the new king proved that plan foolhardy. The remaining few saw the light and bend the knee. Now he sits upon his throne up in the frozen north. Waiting, gathering his power. Only rumors say what his plans are and when he will strike. Only one man knows for certain and that is the Bone king himself. Other information and rumors. From the scroll recovered by and expedition to the Northern wastes. Author unknown. Deep in the frozen North, where broken armies littered the battlefield, something awoke. Among the chaos of combat, I shattered my chains and regained my senses. I had to hide it at first, but I taught others how to do it too. Slowly but surely, our ranks grew with each liberated soul. Eventually we broke free from the mindless hordes and forged our own path. I do not know why or how I was the first to do so, but I knew then and there that I needed to lead them. A king needs his followers as much as they need him of course. Was I a king? My memories say I was, but they are not all there. Was I a good king? Was I a bad one? Was I fit to rule? Or was I just another politician with delusions of grandeur? Doesn’t matter. What matters now is that I am the ruler of these people. These damned souls. We were ripped from our rightful rest and now this world will pay dearly for it. The living fear us, lash out at us and declare us monsters. Others would have us be their mindless slaves. '' ''I have no intention to dispel the belief of the former. They want fear? We shall give them ample amounts of it. As for the latter, we already know how to increase our own ranks without them. They unleashed this new hell on this world and they will suffer for it. Their pain shall be legendary. '' With each new soul liberated, my power grows. While we are far from it, my people are forging a nation of our own in the frozen wastes. One day we will march upon the living and make this world like us. A hollow shell of what it once was, but equal in all things. That day is far off, but it’s inevitability. We just need to show patience and I shall see it become reality. So says the Kubrat. No! So says the Bone king!'' The document was later confiscated by the Paladins of Dekanas. Call of the king It is rumored that the undead are drawn towards the Northern wastes. Observations have said that both awakened undead and regular ones would head nortth should they be relesed from a necromancer's hold. The reason for this is the silent projection of a message that comes from the Bone king himself. Through dark magic of the liches he demands that they come to him. Category:Factions